


Carta urgente

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Roger lleva todo el verano mandando cartas a Daphne en vano y descubre el motivo por el que no son enviadas a su destinataria.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Daphne Greengrass





	Carta urgente

Mi adorada Daphne:

No sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido comunicarme, pero no ha sido culpa mía.

Al final, mis padres decidieron en el último momento que pasáramos el verano en Cardiff, con mis abuelos, porque, bueno, no sabemos cuándo podemos ir en otra ocasión.

Llevo semanas mandándote cartas a diario, pero esta mañana, me he percatado de que _Berta_ , la vieja lechuza de mi abuelo, se ha estado dedicando a comerse toda nuestra correspondencia.

Reconozco que me he molestado bastante, sobre todo con mi abuelo, pero el pobre ya se ha llevado un buen rapapolvo de mi abuela, y he terminado compadeciéndome de él. Eso sí, todos nos lo hemos tomado con humor y ha tenido que soportar nuestras bromas acerca de lo ocurrido.

«Abuelo, ¿tan mala está la comida de _Berta_ como para comerse nuestro correo?»; «Abuela, pon un plato de cartas para _Berta_ , que hoy viene a comer»; «Creo que en esa cagarruta pone 'Con amor, Roger'»; y cosas por el estilo.

La abuela lleva meses pidiéndole que la jubile, porque está vieja y algo loca, pero él se niega, ya que lleva en nuestra familia… no sé la de años. Aunque le entiendo, _Berta_ es como de la familia y es normal el cariño que le tiene.

Ayer me llegó tu postal de Viena. Me alegro de que lo estéis pasando genial; fue gracias a ella que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando me pusiste ese «espero que todo vaya bien por ahí». Empecé a sospechar y esta mañana me puse a investigar.

Menos mal que el vecino ha sido amable y nos ha prestado una de su lechucería, si no no sé cómo iba yo a mandarte esto.

Cuando regresemos, ya te pondré al día de todo lo que hemos hecho. Es lo mejor. Aunque, básicamente, ha sido todo comer, dormir, salir de acampada, ir a pescar, ayudar a la abuela con la cocina...

Por cierto, la abuela quiere conocerte. Es la mejor del mundo, te va a encantar, ya lo verás. Eso sí, es experta en cebar a todo invitado que entre en su casa; avisada quedas.

Bueno, me despido por ahora. Ya queda menos para volver a vernos. Y yo también te echo mucho de menos. Saluda también a tu familia, sobre todo a Astoria, que seguro que está leyendo esto contigo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Siempre tuyo,

Roger D.


End file.
